


Secrets

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Prompt Spree Fanfiction [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, College AU, Insecurity, M/M, Sam is patient and wonderful, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Gabriel talking big and acting like an experienced sex guru with all his swagger and confidence...when in reality he's a virgin and dating the hot underclassman Sam Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the prompt I was originally given from the amazingly lovely Winnywriter: 
> 
> Imagine college AU Gabriel talking big and acting like an experienced sex guru with all his swagger and confidence. 
> 
> But one day he and Sam are making out on the couch in his apartment and Sam moves to go down on him…and he flails and sputters and freaks out because he’s actually a virgin. 
> 
> Imagine him grudgingly showing Sam a picture of himself from high school, when he was pudgy and awkward with thick glasses and braces, admitting that he just wanted to reinvent himself when he got to college, that he didn’t want it to be more of the same. So he got contacts and cut his hair and dropped a little weight (even though he’s still squishy around the middle from his notorious sweet tooth). 
> 
> Imagine Sam laughing warmly and the two of them snuggling close on the sofa for a little while before he gently reminds Gabriel that his offer from earlier still stands. And Gabriel tries hard not to blush because he still has some of his dignity left, dammit, but maybe there’s no reason to feel like he has to hide anymore. 
> 
> And he agrees and Sam gives him a slow, easy blowjob on the couch and it’s messy and glorious and over in barely a minute, and afterwards Gabriel whacks him on the arm and tells him that if Sam ever blabs to anyone about the fact that he still wears a retainer to bed, he’ll kill him. 
> 
>  
> 
> Let's just say I related a lot to Gabriel here and we'll leave it at that. <3

  
  
  
Sam knew without a doubt that asking Gabriel Milton out was going to get him a ‘Hello no and buzz off’.  Especially when he was just a freshman.  Nonetheless, he had to try.  Gabriel was…magnetizing.  Sam had straightened his shoulders and stopped Gabriel in the middle of the Quad, and stumbled out an offer of coffee.  (Apparently it had been amusing enough that Gabriel had grinned at him before accepting.)  

  
Three weeks and five dates later, Sam can’t believe that he’s here on the couch with Gabriel, trading slow and deep kisses, with Gabriel’s erection pressed into his stomach.  Sam pulled back from their latest round of kissing to grin at Gabriel, shifting so he had him positioned below him on the couch.  

  
"Damn I want to taste you."  Sam mumbled.  He dropped his hands to Gabriel’s hips, running his thumb down the line of Gabriel’s erection.  "Can I?"    
  
  
Gabriel sputtered and sat up a little bit, his cheeks flushing.  Christ, was this how he was going to lose his virginity?  With the hottest freshman on campus on his couch?  Oh god.  He’d showered that morning, but what boxers was he wearing?  Shit, was he wearing the Power Ranger boxers?  Fuck, it was laundry day, of course he was.  Fucking hell there was no way he could let Sam see those and with Sam’s lips looking like that, it was going to be over in a second and dammit Sam would know, everyone would know and he’d lose everything he’d tried-

  
"Gabriel?"  Sam pushed Gabriel’s shirt up a fraction and pressed a kiss to just above his belly button.  "I don’t have to."  

  
Gabriel swallowed and opened his mouth.  ”Noit’sfineImeannow?”

  
Sam studied Gabriel for a moment before shifting to stretch out next to him on the couch again.  ”Relax.  What’s wrong?”  

  
"Uhhh."  Gabriel refused to look up from Sam’s collarbone.  His cheeks were still bright red.  He could feel it.  "Nothing."  

  
"Gabriel, I offered to blow you and you uh…well.  Something happened there."  Sam reached out and lifted Gabriel’s chin until their eyes met.  He leaned in for a slow kiss, smiling when the sophomore immediately sank against him again.  

  
Gabriel sighed when Sam pulled away just enough to look at him.  Sam was giving all the outward appearances about the fact that he could wait forever and it wouldn’t bother him for a second.  Dammit.  

  
"So.  In high school.  I was the kid with the thick coke bottle glasses and braces that was overweight and just…yeah.  I was that kid."  Gabriel cleared his throat and reached for his wallet on the table, pulling it to him and pulling out a picture he kept tucked in the back before showing it to Sam.  

  
"I didn’t want to be that kid when I came to college.  So, I got contacts, cut my hair and lost a little weight.  Still have to wear the retainer in bed though."  Gabriel bit down on his lip.  "So I decided to cultivate the playboy image.  Because I could.  I could be anyone I wanted to be.  But I never…uh…let’s just say that it literally IS an image."  He looked away from Sam.  His cheeks had to be fire engine red.  Fucking dammit.

  
Sam smiled and leaned closer, kissing Gabriel’s forehead.  ”Okay.”  He wrapped his arms around Gabriel and pulled him closer.  ”Good to know the Maxim cover model story is just a story.”  

  
Gabriel barked a laugh, dropping his head to Sam’s chest as they laughed together.  ”Yes, it’s just a story.  That one wasn’t even one of mine.”  

  
Sam just rearranged them so Gabriel was cuddled against his chest and was still able to get away if he wanted to.  ”Duly noted.”  He closed his eyes and tried to relax and tell his dick that he needed to calm the hell down.  ”You know.  Offer is still open.”  

  
Gabriel had melted into the fucking perfect furnace that was Sam Winchester when Sam’s whisper came against his hair.  In point-five seconds, his dick was hard again and demanding that he take Sam up on his offer.  He swallowed and shifted to look at Sam.  Well.  Why the hell not.  He could do a hell of a lot worse, and Sam knew and didn’t…care.  

  
"Okay."  Gabriel shifted to look up at Sam and leaned down to kiss him.  "If the offer’s still open I’d like to…uh…take advantage."  

  
Sam grinned and leaned into the kiss, stroking his hands up and down Gabriel’s sides.  ”Awesome.”  He flipped them over again and kissed Gabriel, slow and deep before pulling away to look down at him.  ”You wanna stop, tell me to stop and I will.  Promise.”  He kissed Gabriel again and shimmied down his body.  

  
Gabriel shuddered.  Fuck, he could not remember the last time that he had ever been this hard.  ”Probably won’t last long.”  

  
Sam started to unbuckle Gabriel’s jeans.  He got them down Gabriel’s hips and smiled at the Power Ranger boxers.  ”I’ve got batman ones.  Laundry day?”  He leaned down and kissed the strip of skin just above the boxers, teasing it with his tongue to listen to Gabriel groan. 

  
"And just so we’re clear."  Sam stopped and looked up at Gabriel, grinning.  "I don’t care how long you last.  Great thing about being boyfriends?  We get to practice."  He tugged the power ranger boxers down and licked his lips.  

  
Gabriel fought down the mental voice that was chanting ‘Please let him think I’m big’ like the sixteen year old it secretly was.  ”Pretty sure we’ll be practicing a lot.”  

  
"Good."  Sam growled, wrapping his hand around Gabriel and giving him a slow stroke.  

  
"Fuck!"  Gabriel swore, arching up as he pushed his hips into Sam’s hand.  Holy fuck, he’d known Sam’s hands were big, but this was just, he wasn’t gonna last.  "Sam, please!"  

  
Sam’s stared at Gabriel and let go of him for a moment to push his shirt up and off.  ”There.”  He watched Gabriel blush again before he bent down and took the tip of Gabriel’s dick in his mouth, giving a slow suck.  

  
Gabriel whined and bit down on his lip, dropping his hands to the couch as he tried to spread his legs more.  Fuck, Sam’s mouth was hot and wet and fuck there was no way that he would last any amount of time.  ”Sam…”  Gabriel moaned, pushing his hips up.  

  
Sam pulled off Gabriel and licked down his cock, watching how he started to whine and squirm.  ”God you are gorgeous.” He breathed, leaning down to swallow as much of Gabriel as he could, bobbing his head over him, his hands rubbing up and down Gabriel’s thighs.  

  
A loud moan left him in a rush as Sam sucked him down all over again.  He was shaking and he could feel how close he was to coming and then Sam did something with his tongue, right against the tip, and that was it.  Gabriel gripped the couch cushions and thrust up and into Sam’s mouth as he lost it, his orgasm leaving him empty and exhausted.  

  
Gabriel flopped back onto the couch and closed his eyes, trying to suck in air. “Holy shit.”  

  
Sam grinned.  ”Good?”  

  
He swallowed and thought about answering before Gabriel just nodded vigorously, enjoying the laugh that got out of Sam.  

  
It took him a few minutes of wallowing in that rather epic afterglow for him to realize something really fucking important.  ”Fuck, I left you high and dry!”  

  
Sam laughed and smiled at Gabriel.  ”It was worth it, seeing you blissed out like that.  It’s a good look on you.”  

  
Gabriel blushed.  

  
"If you’d like to help though, maybe we could head up to your bedroom and try a few other things?"  

  
Gabriel stared at Sam.  No judging in his eyes.  Just…well.  Everything that his not-so-well-known romantic heart had ever been looking for.  ”Hell yes.”  

Sam grinned back as he followed Gabriel upstairs, giving his ass a teasing smack.  ”Good.”    
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I am about 99.9% sure that this is going to have a sequel. What do you guys think? 
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Secrets [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549676) by [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod)




End file.
